Hirahara
Hirahara is one of the underworld escorts located in Gokuto. He is often paired with Tagami for missions on account of them both using digging-related weapons. Appearance Hirahara wears the same dark-green uniform as the rest of the underworld escorts: a button down shirt with a belt buckled around his waist, and pants tucked into knee-high black boots. He wears a hat with a red stripe around the brim and the Gokuto symbol in the front. He has short orange hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. He often carries around a shovel with him. Personality Hirahara is the most upbeat of the escorts, with a wide smile almost always on his face. He often sulks when things don't go his way, and is criticized by Tagami for the way he acts. He can be described as happy-go-lucky, with a penchant for destroying things. He enjoys eating (Kirika's food) and fighting/sparring (with the other escorts). He is an image of raw strength. Gameplay Gokuto Jihen He is first encountered in the abandoned school. After opening a locker in classroom 1-3, Kirishima hears a loud noise. He goes to inspect it and meets Tagami, who informs him that the noise was Hirahara knocking things away. Tagami complains that he took his pickaxe. Due to Tagami's laziness it is up to Kirishima to chase after him. Hirahara can be found sleeping in classroom 2-3. After being kicked awake he exclaims that he was chasing after something and thought he lost it. He states that he must have hit his head and that that knocked him unconscious. Then the locker next to him bursts open and a small black slime ball comes jumping out. Hirahara immediately runs after it. The slime ball can be found in the third stall of the girl's bathroom in the left hallway. Hirahara comes in and says that this guy stole Tagami's pickaxe from him. Kirishima offers to get rid of it by squeezing it. He squeezes it until it dies and a loud sound can be heard from outside. Tagami's pickaxe is lying outside of the bathroom and the two escorts return it to Tagami, who punches Hirahara in order to forgive him. Later Hirahara helps to remove the broken furniture boarding up the staff room. After Kirishima leaves the room after experiencing the deceased one's memories, Hirahara and Tagami state that they have cleaned the area. Hirahara expresses excitement over going up to the other floors but he gets commanded to finish cleaning up while he takes a break. If Kirishima goes upstairs and comes back, Hirahara can be seen sleeping next to Tagami. If he were to punch him awake eight times, Hirahara would wake up furiously and kill Kirishima, resulting in a Game Over. Later Hirahara can be encountered in the first floor's staff room when he runs up to Kirishima and wants to know why he provoked a fight. After seeing Kirishima's confusion, he realises that it wasn't, in fact, him and runs off to find the real culprit, who turns out to be Mirror Kirishima. After defeating Kirishima's mirror self, the school building has morphed. Hirahara can be found standing in the piano room, where he states that he can't play it and explains that he is only here because it won't let them pass if they don't play a song on the piano. He says that he had tried opening the door with force which hadn't worked. FILAMENT Hirahara only makes a brief appearance in FILAMENT. He can be found inside the chemical storage on day 6 after the examination. He introduces himself to Chihiro then says that he had never had a raw human snack before, notices that Chihiro is more a soul than a human and decides not to eat her. Gallery Hirahara smile.PNG Hirahara shout.PNG Hirahara talking.PNG Hirahara sleepy talk.PNG Hirahara sleepy.PNG Hirahara surprised.PNG Hirahara shocked.PNG Hirahara furious.PNG Hirahara furious shouting.PNG Hirahara beat up.PNG Category:Characters Category:Gokuto Jihen Category:Underworld Escorts Category:FILAMENT